


Milagres Caen do Ceo

by Clarinete



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: Gaeilge
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 09:32:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8396548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarinete/pseuds/Clarinete
Summary: Sentirse feliz, as palabras ían e viñan á beira dela, pensando que estaba feliz.





	

Ushijima Wakatoshi Tendou mirou nos seus ollos, pensando que nunca vira algo tan simplemente marabilloso.  
Comecei a pensar que o milagre non era el, o milagre ao final, era a súa parella, non.  
Lentamente, soltou un pequeno suspiro: "Eu ... Quérote, Tendou"

Ollos Tendou iluminada como estrelas, pensando o quão agraciado era, divagava por uns segundos e abriu a bicar o seu noivo.  
"Eu sei, eu tamén adoro, Wakatoshi-kun ..." Levou un segundo máis, e tamén entre os brazos o cercaron; "... E eu tamén te amo."


End file.
